SemiLiving Shinigami
by icywarm
Summary: At the age of 4, both parents ad his 2 year old sister were murdered. Ratio was then taken in by the Shinigami rebel, Ryuuku. Still familiar with his father's ideals, he helps the police whenever he can. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I am bored and really don't feel like going on World of Warcraft at the moment. So, I have decided to grace you all with the first chapter of my newest multi-chapter fic! Aren't you guys' special? Two updates in one day! And for everyone who added The Korosu Killer to their story alerts, it's a completed fic. It ends like that. I mean, I add every fanfic that I favorite to story alerts whether it's completed or not, but it's just weird if you don't favorite it. Anyway, I should probably stop rambling and type up this chapter now.**

**Summary: At the age of 4, both parents and his 2 year old sister were murdered. Ratio was then taken in by the Shinigami rebel, Ryuuku. Still familiar with his father's ideals, he helps the police whenever he can…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any ay, shape, or form. An idea was also taken from Neil Gaiman's ****The Graveyard Book. ****You'll know if you've read the book. This is the only chapter that I will include the disclaimer.**

**Info: I've taken the liberty to boost Matsuda's age, otherwise he would be 9.**

"I'm home."

"Daddy!"

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey Ratio, Sayu. Have you two been good today?"

"Yeah!" the two children answered simultaneously.

"Soichiro, I didn't expect you home today. Was it a good day?"

"Why, yes it as, Sachiko. I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Matsuda over for dinner."

"But he's weird!" Sayu giggled.

"Sayu, it's mean to call people weird. You're weird," Ratio replied.

"Big brother mean!"

This caused all four of them to start laughing. Then, the doorbell rang.

"It must be Matsuda," Soichiro said as he answered the door.

BANG!

Soichiro's lifeless body fell with an audible thud.

"Daddy!"

The man entered silently (not that it mattered), and did not say a word. The man pointed his gun at Sayu, who was huddled close to her mom. As he fired, Sachiko moved, causing the bullet to hit her in the shoulder.

The man fired two more bullets, one killing Sachiko, the other, Sayu, before turning to Ratio. The only reason he hadn't fled yet was because he was overcome with fear.

The criminal fired his lat bullet at Ratio, but instead of killing him, the bullet went through Ratio's midsection. The man smirked, knowing that without medical attention, Ratio would die.

"W-why?"

"Shut up kid."

_**This is the line breaker, duh.**_

When Matsuda arrived at the Yagami's, a note was taped to the door.

You better hurry. There

are four sacrifices

inside.

Matsuda, though only a rookie, knew something bad had happened. Upon entering, he nearly threw-up. On the ground, lay Soichiro Yagami's body. After inspecting the house, he found that no valuables were missing. The only thing that was missing was…

"Ratio's body."

**What do you think? Free virtual cookie and honorable mentions for the first reviewer of every chapter. Yeah, I wrote this awhile ago. Not really. It's only been about a month. I think that I will type up that one-shot I don't like now. You all hate me for leaving it there, don't you? I actually only have five other chapters written for this. Then, its writer's block galore. So, when I post chapter 6, you'll all have to give me ideas. Okay, time to submit this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, its time for chapter 2 of SemiLiving Shinigami. I would like to thank ****plannedbyReaperLight for being my first, and only, reviewer so far.**

Ratio woke up to find himself in a cave, on a makeshift futon, and with a pounding head. "Here, you need to eat." Three juicy, red apples were dumped onto his lap. "Thank you." "No problem, kid."

Normally, Ratio would be frightened, and try to figure out who was talking. He also wouldn't eat the food. But he was so hungry. The man, whoever he was, had most likely saved him, as well. "It's not kid. It's Ratio. Ratio Yagami."

"I know. But I think that from now on, you'll be named Light. Light Ryu." "Why?" "Because, Ratio Yagami was set to die three days ago. But as Light Ryu, you have over 60 years of life left."

Light accepted the answer. "And who are you?" "I'm Ryuuku. Ryuuku Shinigami. I'll care for you from now on."

_**Time skip- 3 years later.**_

Light Ryu was very easy to forget. He barely noticed after he was introduced to his third grade class. He sat in the back and did not socialize. Light could blend into almost any situation. When he was noticed, people just didn't want to be around him. His skim was paler than most, he wore darker colored clothing, and he had a dead air about him.

This means that no one noticed, or cared, when the seven year old did not show up. This would be when he "helped" the police.

"The police are stuck on another murder. Should I write, or do you want to help?" "I'll help, Ryuuku-oto-san."

_**This is a line breaker. Der.**_

Light walked into the police station without being caught on camera. It has simple, how. Once he was renamed by Ryuuku, Light became a living semi-Shinigami.

This meant that he was alive, had no Death Note, but could learn the techniques of a Shinigami. Light could become invisible to all but the Shinigami eyes, walk through objects, and use the Shinigami eyes. The first two, he could use at the same time, but when he used the Shinigami eyes, he could not use either of the other abilities and his eyes turned red.

So, to enter, he just turned invisible, and walked through the wall. The cameras didn't see him because they did not possess the Shinigami eyes. Light remained invisible as he plopped down in one of the computer chairs. Light quickly hacked into the police database and typed something.

He signed it, Seikatsu-kami. Life God, before powering down the computer and leaving. Light knew that the criminal would be caught sometime in the next 24 hours.

**I got the name from literally typing in how do you say life god in Japanese to Google. Interested? I will mention you if you review. Please? They're like cookies to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't feel like sharing my one-shots with you all, and I would rather type this up before typing up the next chapter of Possessed. I'm warning you all, this is repetitive and almost the entire thing is copied from, I believe, volume 2 or 3 of the manga. I would check, but my manga is packed in a box in a friend's basement seeing as we (my family) are going to move soon. Enjoy. I don't own Death Note. And italics are the televised words.**

_**Time skip, 1 year later.**_

Fifty-two in the past week, and that's just those we know about." "Every single one from cardiac arrest." "All of the victims are criminals either being pursued by police, or already behind bars." "We may assume that **more **wanted criminals, whose whereabouts are unknown, have died as well."

"In which case, the death toll would be well over a hundred…" "But they're all violent criminals who deserve the death penalty several times over. Is it really such a great concern?" "Who just said that? That is a totally irresponsible view!"

"But has it been verified as murder?" "How could ore than a hundred heart attacks be a coincidence? Of coarse it's murder!" "Who could possibly murder that many people over such a wide area, virtually simultaneously?"

"We believe this is a carefully orchestrated mass assassination carried out by a large organization." "The only 'large organization' capable of something like that, I believe, would be the CIA or the FBI!"

"I dare you to say that again!" "Now, now…" "Please refrain from making jokes in questionable taste…" "With so many criminals dying, our pride as police…" "It's not a question of pride!"

"I have to say, it is a problem if we have condemned criminals dying before their sentence is carried out." "Why don't we first ascertain whether this is murder, or just a coincidence?" "But the coroner's report for every single one says 'cardiac arrest, cause unknown'!"

"You can't track down a murderer when the cause of death is a heart attack…" "It would be one thing if they had a knife sticking out of them…" "How about putting it to a vote?" "I think we have no choice. This is another one for L."

"But they say L only gets involved in cases that interest him. If not, forget it." "That's right. And anyway, we have no way of contacting him!" "L is already involved. L has been investigating this case for some days now." "Watari…" "Silence, please. You shall now hear L speak."

"Good afternoon. This is L. the case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty, and is a monstrous crime of mass murder that must be stopped at all costs! In order to solve it, I request the full cooperation of police worldwide, with a resolution to that effect passed at the Interpol meeting today."

"L… Interpol has passed a resolution promising you their full cooperation." "Good. I strongly request the cooperation of the Japanese police in particular." "What? But, why Japan?" Matsuda questioned.

"Whether this is being carried out by a group or by an individual, it's highly probable that they're Japanese. And if not Japanese, they are in Japan." "But how… how can… on what evidence?"

"Why Japan…? I think… I'll be able to show you why very soon, in a direct confrontation with the killer. I therefore request that the investigation be headquartered I Japan."

_**This is a scene transition.**_

"_IS EVIL!" 40 seconds after muttering that line, Lind L. Tailor was no longer among the living._

"_I… I don't believe it. This as an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought… Kira… you can actually kill people without direct contact. So, my hunch was right. I couldn't believe my own eyes, but you can. You'd have to, of course. It didn't make sense otherwise. Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind L Tailor, the man you saw on our TV, he was a condemned criminal, scheduled to die today, at this hour. That wasn't me. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems."_

"_But I, L, do in fact exist. So, come on! Kill me if you can! What are you waiting for? Come on! Go ahead and kill me. I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira? Evidently, you __**aren't **__able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue. Now I'll give __**you **__some information in return."_

"_Although it was announced that this was being televised globally, actually it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan, Kira."_

"_We broadcast first to Kanto because it has the largest regional population in the country. That you happened to be there was pure luck. I didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan, but now, I dare say, it may not be so long before I send you to die. Kira, it would interest me greatly to know __**how **__you carry out your murders. But that's something I can find out __**AFTER **__I catch you!"_

"_Kira… I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do! I'm righteous! Till we meet again, Kira."_

"Ryuuku-oto-san?" "Yeah. A Shinigami dropped a notebook. I will not find out which, and even if you wanted me to, I cannot kill the owner of the notebook." "It looks like I'm helping then, Ryuuku-oto-san."

**Omg, it was sooo boring to type this. I would like to thank plannedbyReaperLight for reviewing. I may or may not type up the next chapter of Possessed. Anyway, I really should update Life of a Death, maybe tomorrow. Today, whatever. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First and foremost, I would like to thank BloodDove01 for reviewing last chapter. In this chapter, L gets his first glance of Light and you all get to see the Shinigami attached to whoever I decide to be Kira. At first, it was going to be Mikami, but I have decided against it. So, vote! And here is the newest chapter.**

"Thank you, Japanese police force, for your reports. But I have one question." "What is it, L?" Matsuda asked. "I have found no cases that interest me here in Japan for 4 years. Why is that?" "Well, we have Seikatsu-Kami who sends us tips when we're struggling." "If that's the case, we'll want to have him help." "He will, though it'll be through messages he leaves in our database."

"Sir, we've already gotten something!" over enthusiastic officer 1 exclaimed. "Well, read it," L replied. "Notebook." "Is there anything else?" Matsuda questioned. "No, sir, just the word notebook"

"I want everyone who isn't going to risk their life on this investigation out of here by the time lunch break is over. You are dismissed. Watari." "Yes, sir." And with that, Watari carried the laptop out of the room.

_**Funny line breaker misses you all.**_

L chewed on his thumb as he re-watched the meeting. "There."

In the back, where no one would look, a computer **turned itself on. **Then, it **hacked **into the police database, leaving the note before shutting down. "Interesting." L switched to the street cams, only to see a boy appear out of thin air, next to the station. He used the cameras to follow the boy to his house. Are you, maybe, Seikatsu-Kami?" L typed in the boy's address so he may figure out who the boy was. What he got was this.

Light Ryu, age 8. DOB 2-28-1986. Family- deceased. Not much is known about Ryu, Light other than the fact that he is incredible forgettable and has perfect grades. Light has been seen talking to himself, referring to the listener as Ryuuku-oto-san.

"I am extremely interested."

_**And now funny line breaker must take its leave.**_

When L checked with the remaining members of the taskforce, he found that only four members were there. Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi, and Aizawa. "It'd be safer if you all worked with me where I'm staying. Not to mention, more efficient."

_**Scene change.**_

"So, Nu, what do you think of my work?" "That you should not be doing it." "And yet, you refuse to write my name in your notebook." "I believe you can change." "But I have."

**Nu is not an OC. She is an actual Shinigami mentioned in Death Note 13 How to Read. Theres just two more chapters until I need your opinions on what to do next. Anyone who reads these author's notes, and leaves a review saying they read them gets a free virtual cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, first off, shameless advertising. Read my friend's story. It's called Gifted, username, ****X3CrimsonStarlightXD. Anyway, its time for chapter 5. This means that there is one more chapter, and then I'll need your advice on what to write next. You have no idea how tempted I was to write I has instead of I have.**

"Light." "What is it, Ryuuku-oto-san?" "I have a letter for you."

Ryu, Light,

I know who you are

and I wish for you to

help in a more professional

way. Failure to comply will

lead to my associate to

get you. An 8 year old

cannot live on their own

anyway.

~L.

Light crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. "I don't need to help in a more professional way. Its fine the way it is. And I'm not alone," he pouted. "To everyone else, you are kiddo." "I'd like to see them try to get me." Ryuuku laughed. "What's so funny?" "You'll see, Kiddo. But I won't let them hurt you."

"Meanie." "… Did you just call me a meanie?" "Yes." Light then proceeded to sick his tongue out at Ryuuku and run up to his room. "I guess that even if he is a genius half-Shinigami, he is still a kid."

_**Line breaker says, "Hi!"**_

"He won't comply." "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked. "Nothing. Come you three, we must collect this Seikatsu-Kami,"

_**This means it's a scene change.**_

Light was asleep when Ryuuku noticed four people enter the house. Instead of waking Light up, he just watched. The only other thing he could have done would be kill them, which would defeat the purpose of not killing innocents.

The four men entered Light's room. Upon seeing the eight year old boy, Matsuda froze. Mogi gently picked the boy up, motioning towards the door. They were about to leave when Light woke. "Let me go! Let me go! Ryuuku-oto-san!"

Both Mogi and Aizawa attempted to calm the boy. Meanwhile, Light had attempted to go Shinigami (by turning invisible and go-through-able), only to find it didn't work. "Ryuuku-oto-san!" "Sorry, Kiddo, you're still human. So, since another is touching you, you cannot use any Shinigami ability other than the eyes."

It was at that point, Matsuda decided to speak. "I-is that you, Ratio Yagami?"

**The next chapter is short. Only Light can hear Ryuuku. I think that after I type up the next chapter (at which point I'll need your opinions on what to write next) I will type up the next chapter of Possessed. I would like to thank Paint Me Violent for reviewing. And don't forget to read and review my friend's story. See you all tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter that I have written. I need ideas. Stupid writer's block. Its short, but I think it's a good place to stop, and I don't have anything else. So, review leaving me your ideas for what to do next. I'm thanking BloodDove01 and Onehitwonder21 for reviewing.**

"Nonononono. I'm Light Ryu. You don't know me," Light replied, rather quickly. "I think you are and since you survived, its why I didn't find your body 4 years ago…" "Isn't that when the whole Seikatsu-Kami thing came up?" Mogi asked. Light paled.

"There is a 98% chance that on that day, something happened that made Ratio Yagami decide to be Seikatsu-Kami," L stated. "Ratio Yagami is dead. I'm Light Ryu," Light stated, futilely trying to get the four people to believe him.

Seeing as he was somewhat calm, and that both L and Matsuda were in front of the door, Mogi set Light down. "Big mistake on their part, eh, Kiddo?" as soon as Mogi set Light down, he dashed towards the door. L made as to grab him, but right before he could, Light turned go-through-able, and ran right through him.

"What just happened?" he asked. "I have no clue," Mogi replied.

**See? Short. And I don't know what to do next. It won't be updated until I get some ideas. People! I NEED your help! Review me some ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M DONE! FINALLY! I'M FREEEEE! Ah hem. Sorry about that. You see, I have recently moved. For the past two weeks or so, I have been doing nothing except packing, moving boxes, helping move some furniture, unpacking, repacking stuff to be put in storage, moving said boxes to storage with little to no help. So, you see, I've been busy. Today, I finally helped unpack the last box. I'm so happy! Why do my thoughts sound like Izaya's voice to me? (It's probably because I was just watching a whole bunch of Shizaya related videos on YouTube.) Now, I'm thanking Trying to Change Yesterday, Kanichild, and anonymous reviewer Namwen20 for reviewing before I updated. I am just so happy for unknown reasons. Also, I do NOT have this chapter planned out. I have a general idea of what I want to do, as well as random happiness (and sadness of reading Doujinshi comics that were uploaded to YouTube where it has sad parts. NO! IZAYA YOU CAN'T DIE! ONLY SHIZUO IS ALLOWED TO KILL YOU!) If you couldn't tell, I have been really into an anime called Durarara! Lately, I found out about it because it started to play on Adult Swim. I've only seen up to episode 13 so NO SPOILERS! And I am rambling. I should probably begin writing now. Review saying that you read this whole thing, and win a cyber cookie.**

"It seems as if this will be more difficult than I thought. He is just an eight year old boy, an eight year old boy who appears to possess supernatural abilities. How are we going to get him?" L mumbled, more or less to himself. "Well, Ratio didn't get away until we put him down. If he could do what he did all the time, why didn't he?" Matsuda replied.

"It could be possible that he cannot use these abilities when he is in contact with another human being." "We can't just hold him though." "I know that, Matsuda-san. I already have an idea of what we can do." Watari, Ukita, Mogi, and Aizawa just stayed quiet in the background.

"We obviously have to find the kid first. He has seen the four of us who went to collect him, so only Watari and Ukita would be able to approach him without arousing suspicions. Not even that. If he helps as much as the police have said, then he has seen Ukita as well. Only Watari is not known by the child."

"Very well, sir, I will go and look for the boy." "If he asks for a name-""I will know what to do." "Very well, good luck Watari."

_**Line breaker is glad that there are no mote boxes.**_

"Well, kiddo, it looks as if you can't go back to that house." "…" "Are you listening to me?" "Y-yeah." "What's wrong, kiddo?" "Nn-nothing. *Sniffle*" "Are you crying, kiddo?" "No." "I think you are." "Go away." "Fine, but, I'm picking you up from the park in one hour."

So, Ryuuku wondered away, curious as to what was wrong with the kiddo. "I don't want to leave that house. I got attached to it." Light made his way over to one of the park's empty swings before dejectedly swinging on it. "Now we have to move to a whole new district of Japan. And and I'm a little afraid. I've never been anywhere else…" This is how Watari found the boy, sitting alone on the park swing, crying silently to himself. Light didn't even notice Watari approach him until he spoke.

It was a kind, caring grandfatherly tone. "What's wrong little boy?" "N-nothing!" Light quickly wiped away his tears, ashamed of having been found crying. "It seems as if something is wrong. You're young, yet here all alone. You were crying, yet as soon as you knew someone else was here, you tried to hide it. Don't worry about being judged. You are just a child."

"I- I have to move, but I don't want to leave the area. I've never been anywhere else, and it scares me." "Your parents must be worried about you. Come on, I'll take you home." Watari knew that the boy did not have parents, but, he had to get him to trust him. "I'm Watari." Light didn't know why, but something about this old man calmed him, made him feel as if he could tell him anything.

"My parents are gone. They've been gone for four years. I live, by myself." Watari noticed the slight hesitation at the mention of living by himself, but said nothing. "Come here child. That must be rough on you. I'll give you a place to stay until we can find someone to take care of you." "A-alright." "Can I have your name, so I don't have to call you kid?" "It's Ra- Light. Ryu, Light." Watari picked Light up, and careful carried him, he noted, a few minutes later, that Light had fallen asleep in his arms.

Light had gone with the man, forgetting completely that Ryuuku would come back, only to find the park empty, and realize, someone had taken his responsibility. Ryuuku had actually watched the whole scene pass with interest, and followed Watari to where ever he was taking his responsibility.

_**Line breaker demands a cookie, now!**_

"This is inhuman!" Aizawa had whispered fiercely (as to not wake Light) when he saw what L had planned to do in order to make sure that Light was unable to leave. "Maybe so, but his insight would be most helpful. We will also be able to ask him, in full, what the clue 'notebook' means."

Upon L's left wrist, and Light's right, was what could only be described as a steel bracelet. It was an object that needed a key to be removed, and at the same time, connected L and Light's wrists, ensuring that there was always skin contact. "How do you think he'll react when he wakes up?" "He'll probably yell for the none-existent 'Ryuuku-oto-san' again."

Light stirred a bit, a sign that he was waking, so the two men silenced them immediately. Slowly, Light opened his eyes to find that he was literally attached to a human panda.

**I shall leave it there. Evil, aren't I?" I actually just want to stop typing. My hands hurt. Want to hear something funny? I get email alerts telling me when my stuff is updated. Weird. Anyway, I'm off to watch Durarara! related items on YouTube.**

**IT'S BACK!**

**If you've seen the English dub of episode 13 of Durarara! You know what this is.**

**SHE'S BACK!**

**That's if you've seen the English sub of the same episode.**

**Alright, my head hurts. So that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
